


The Path of Least Resistance

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuties, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT4, OT4 dynamics, collection of drabbles, comforting love, kitty fun!, sick sulky stubborn Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Haru has the flu and his boyfriends won't let him go swimming.<br/>2) The boys get Makoto a cat for his birthday.<br/>3) A day in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Massive shout-out to Maybeillride for titling this for me.
> 
> First delve into writing OT4 so this is absolutely an experimental piece.

It’s Thursday, and Sousuke’s turn to burn the midnight oil manning the paper-work office down at the station, so he’s on the couch taking a nap before Rin gets home, having collected Makoto and _pizza_ en-route.

Or, he _would_ be taking a cat nap if he didn’t have a naked, snotty, fevery, sweaty, yet still somehow adorable and a little bit hot male splayed out on top of him in place of a blanket, sulking his little ass off and endlessly pestering to be cuddled.

Alas, Nanase Haruka had the flu. Nanase Haruka did not take kindly to having the flu. It had passed as a mild cold through the rest of the household, but Haru always took these things the hardest. And the worst part? He wasn’t allowed to go swimming. Makoto and Rin would _never_ get over just how sick he had gotten as a pre-teen, and both, particularly Rin, became rather overbearing and protective at the slightest of snivels.

Which was why Haruka had been clinging to Sousuke like a lifeline for the last few days: he was sulking at the others.

Sousuke didn’t mind, why would he? Haru rarely came for affection, particularly from him, so even if he was trying to get some rest, he was enjoying his time with his boyfriend all the same, occasionally turning into his cheek to softly kiss him when he stirs in his restless slumber, rubbing one hand down his clammy back and the other massaging his hair. There’s a sheet hanging loosely around his waist, the same one he’s been wrapped in in lieu of clothing all week, but his fever’s spiking so much even the light cotton has become too hot.

The shuffling of two pairs of boots and synchronised sighs of relief alert him to the return of their other lovers, and Haru’s eyelids blink open against his chest. Makoto enters the lounge first and Sousuke holds a hand out, willing for it to be taken in greeting. Of course, Makoto laces their fingers and comes to crouch down by their heads, finding Sousuke’s lips for a quick kiss first and then sliding an arm around his shoulders and the other one over Haru’s to give them both a hug.

“How are you feeling, Haru-chan?” he asks softly, inching his face closer in the hope of a kiss from Haru too.

“Dry,” comes the rough grunt, and then Haru promptly buries his face into Sousuke’s neck, leaving Makoto rejected.

Unfazed, he simply chuckles, kisses Sousuke again instead, and goes to hang his jacket under the stairs.

Meanwhile, Rin has scuttled off into the kitchen to plate up the pizza (and _chips_ , because he was feeling greedy in the takeaway). Makoto comes up behind him, kissing the back of his neck and then tugging his leather jacket from his shoulders to put away. Though usually Haru’s forte, with the café and all, Rin too has mastered how to balance four plates across his arms as he heads into the lounge and sets them down on the table.

“Come on, blubber butt,” he teases, whipping the sheet back and giving each of Haru’s ass cheeks a kiss, making him squirm, but it gets the job done in waking him up.

Sousuke shuffles the pair of them into a sitting position, but he has a hard time getting Haru to cooperate and loses one arm, trapped around his shoulders for the foreseeable future so he can continue to lean on him. Rin takes the floor cushion immediately in front of Sousuke and scoots backwards to lean against his legs, and Sousuke affords him an affectionate stroke of his hair as he accepts the plate Makoto is passing him and sets it in his lap.

Haru manages to supress the smile tingling at his lips when Makoto slides his plate into his lap, his seafood pizza lovingly decorated with pineapple chunks in a heart shape, obviously added as an extra by either Rin or Makoto in the kitchen. He deduces it’s Makoto, judging by the way he squishes down so insistently in the seat next to him with such a wide grin he can’t help but lean away from Sousuke and into him instead.

Finally relieved of Haru’s clinging, Sousuke can lean down to kiss the top of Rin’s head. Rin’s been a bit put-out too these last few days. It’s not that he’s _jealous_ of Haru taking up most of Sousuke’s affection, he’s just used to having all his little protective pettings bestowed on himself instead. He’s enjoyed having Makoto to himself though, as he’s usually hogged by Haru, especially when they’re sleeping. His chest makes the best pillow. The two of them will probably make a Haru-sandwich tonight, with Sousuke not here to take care of him, but that’s just fine too. Hopefully they can get back in his good books.

“Anything exciting happen today?” Sousuke asks, after finishing most of his pizza and just munching away on the fries.

Rin shakes his head, and Makoto’s lack of response is enough, just happily resting the side of his head against Haru’s hair and polishing off a slice for him. Haru’s appetite still isn’t at its best, but at least he’s eaten _something_. Makoto and Sousuke aren’t shy in their ability to endlessly consume anything set out in front of them.

“I need to go to work tomorrow,” Haru declares, extracting himself from between the two large men and gathering the plates and left overs, shamelessly strolling naked through the house, but they’re so used to it.

The others let him, after all, housework _is_ Haru’s thing, and they’re all very thankful for it. Rin, as the only one who hasn’t gotten a proper snuggle with him yet, gets up not long after to wrap his arms around him from behind in the kitchen, nuzzling into his neck while he cleans the dishes.

“Still sulking?” he asks.

“’M not sulking,” grunts Haru.

Rin chuckles, because he so _is_ , as punctuated by the incredibly gross sniffle Haru snorts out a second later. “Somehow I don’t think you’re quite well enough yet.”

Haru huffs, staying silent and ignoring Rin as best he can, an act which he’s had quite the bit of practice at… that is until Rin decides he’s had enough of it and lifts him up, carting him back to the lounge despite the weak protests.

“Special delivery!” he sings, giving Makoto a moment to shuffle back to his end of the couch so Rin can squeeze in between them and lay Haru out across all three laps. He wants the middle, because his dick’s in the middle. Sousuke gets to put up with his feet this time, because Makoto wants some kisses.

He pecks at the feverish forehead, and makes a circuit, kissing all around his cheeks, down his nose, his chin once, and then moves in for his lips, and with Haru mellowed out from the pampering doesn’t find too much resistance when he goes to push his tongue in. Makoto keeps it light and loving though, giving Haru the chance to deepen it if he wants, which he apparently doesn’t when he pulls away to just snuggle into his stomach, clammy forehead uncomfortable, but Makoto tolerates it.

Meanwhile, Rin’s hands have sneakily made their way to Haru’s crotch, cupping his balls in one hand and cock in the other, just teasing and tickling, aiming for a reaction, but Sousuke bats him away.

“Leave him alone,” he scolds, and leans over to grab Haru’s abandoned sheet from the floor to lay over him, keeping Rin’s hands out of it. “Poor thing’s only woken up to eat.”

“Oh, yeah, like _you_ won’t have been all over him all day,” Rin scoffs back.

Sousuke snarls and slips him into a head lock. “I’ve been _very_ good, actually,” he says, proud, because as tempting as Haru’s been all day, he’s not _that_ insatiable. “Haven’t I, Haru?”

“’S been boring,” comes the sleepy grunt.

“ _Haru_ , you don’t even want to kiss, you can’t call Sousuke boring,” Makoto chides, stroking the dark hair in his lap.

“Tired.”

“And you wanted to go to work. The boys can _manage_ for another couple of days. You’ll be fine by Monday,” Makoto soothes.

Haru grunts and Makoto settles into petting him while Sousuke has brought Rin under his arm to catch up, mostly about work and what Sousuke hast to look forward to tonight, but, because it’s Rin and he’s greedy as hell, and he has Sousuke’s undivided attention for the time being, they slip into kissing in a matter of minutes.

That is until Haru gives Rin a knee to the ribs. “Get a room.”

They can do that.

Makoto sprawls in the vacated space, Haru lying out next to him to be spooned and held tightly so he doesn’t roll off the sofa. Makoto chats away, the telly rolling quietly in the background, and Haru’s dropping off, his full belly comforting him into proper sleep, but also feeling sort of nauseous and just wanting to close his eyes anyway.

“Let’s get you to bed, hmm? At least while you’re not all sniffly like last night. Some proper sleep will do you good.”

Even if Haru wanted to disagree, Makoto has him bundled up to his chest while he’s still slipping in and out of his feverish sleep. Whether or not Sousuke and Rin have finished whatever they’re up to or not is irrelevant, given most of their bedroom floor is made out of a jigsaw of mattresses (Haru had lost every argument for getting a water-mattress in there somewhere).

“Come to trade?” Sousuke asks over his shoulder, sniggering, stripped down to his boxers with naked Rin pinned under him. “This one bites. Give me the cute one back.”

“ _I’m cute!_ ”

“Uh huh,” Sousuke dismisses, ignoring the pout Rin’s burning into him. “I need to sleep before work anyway.”

“Come on, Rin-Rin. We can go and pretend to be monogamous while these two sleep,” Makoto smiles, carrying Haru over and laying him down next to the pair.

Rin and Sousuke simultaneously move in to kiss him, so Haru just lazily sticks out his tongue, sharing a few little licks with Rin but ultimately lingering on Sousuke’s more, until Rin pulls out to let them slip into a proper snog.

“Hmmf, not supposed to have favourites,” he grunts, sliding out on the other side and taking Makoto’s hand to pull him to his feet.

Sousuke tries his best to ignore Rin and communicate a time with Makoto to come and get him up for work, while Rin’s come around to the other side to demand a more thorough kiss from Haru. Haru lets him have his reassurance. No matter how much of a mood he’s in, he doesn’t want Rin slipping into one too.

“Makoto’s my favourite anyway,” he decides aloud, and receives nothing but nods from the partners either side of him.

“I think Makoto’s everyone’s favourite,” Sousuke smirks, settling down next to Haru, tucking him up with his arms and Rin does the honours of tugging a thin blanket over them.

Makoto, meanwhile, just stands in the doorway blushing, holding his hand out to Rin and knowing better than to get his boys into an argument over this.

Rin gives both Sousuke and Haruka final kisses to the forehead, and even coaxes a soft smile from Haru’s lips when he mouths his love against his cheek.

“Love you,” Sousuke calls out as they leave the room, hand in hand, and both smile over their shoulders as Haru tucks his face down against Sousuke’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin isn’t having the most pleasant of days, being towed around the animal shelter by Sousuke’s strong grip on his hand. It’s stuffy and smells like cleaning chemicals and cat pee.

“Why do we even _need_ a cat? We have Haru. That’s the next best thing.”

Rin is lucky Haru’s too occupied looking into the pens to turn around and hiss at him.

“For Makoto’s _birthday!_ ” Sousuke sighs fondly.

“A puppy would be better,” Rin grumbles, and that gets Haru’s attention, glancing back at them with a sort of desperate hope in his eyes, mostly looking at Sousuke.

And Sousuke can’t look away. Haru’s eyes seem to widen and his bottom lip juts. “No… no, no, _no_ , Haru. _Not with the **face**_ ,” he whines, bundling him under his free arm. “We _can’t_ have a puppy.”

Rin can do a face too, and sure, Sou’s glad the bickering has ceased, but Rin and Haru are just a _menace_ when they team up like this.

“ _Boys!_ ” he scolds, and sees them look at each other, a little glint in Rin’s eye and a tiny nod from Haru.

“What is it, Master?” Rin steps closer, just tall enough to reach up and brush his nose seductively on Sousuke’s cheek.

“Yes, Daddy?” Haru asks and comes in on his other side, arm sliding around his waist.

Sousuke arms make their own way around their backs, but hell, he can’t deal with this. “Not,” he starts, and faces Rin forwards, “in,” and he does the same to Haru, “ _public_ ,” and he grabs both their hands.

He marches forwards, dragging them along, and can’t see them exchange smirks behind his back. They know they’ll be finishing this _later_.

“I’m assuming direct control of this mission,” Sousuke declares.

“Whatever you say, Captain,” Rin rolls his eyes.

They head into the next room of rescued and surrendered cats and Haru breaks away to silently browse by himself, and the others let him, taking as much enjoyment watching his natural ability to coax the little cats over to the mesh of the pen and rub against the metal for Haru to stroke them. They could have _any_ pet and Haru would be happy.

“Does he have a favourite breed or colour or anything?” Sousuke asks, and Rin looks to Haru for an answer.

“Not really… maybe one that’s affectionate.”

“I thought you were in charge?” Rin teases, but Sousuke ignores him with a huff as Haru pads towards a pen with quite a pathetic cry coming out of it.

“Hello, little friend,” he whispers, squatting down and talking to the cat like they’re all alone and on exactly the same level. “What’s all this noise for?”

It’s a dark tortoiseshell, except for the random patches of ginger and the odd streak of blonde, and Rin briefly mistakes a flash of red fur under its eye for blood. According to the info sheet, it’s a little girl named Tori.

“Stupid name for a cat,” Sousuke grumbles, but then Rin leaves his side to crouch with Haru instead.

“You’re so _talkative_ ,” Rin coos, and gets a little squeak from Tori in response. “Are you friendly? Would you like to come home with us and talk to our Makoto all day?”

 _Meow_.

Haru smiles and gently strokes her side through the wire mesh where she’s pacing and rubbing for attention.

“She’s only a baby,” Sousuke observes, with her sheet saying she’s just four months old. “How did you end up here, hmm?”

 _Meow_.

“I _see_ ,” Rin coos, and Haru’s smirking at him now.

“I think we have a winner,” he turns back to Sousuke, who’s nodding happily, and holds out his hand to pull Haru up and into his side.

 

Makoto comes home to a very oddly quiet house, and he’s a little bit worried no one’s told him where anyone’s gone. He’s been visiting family for his birthday without his boys, and though he enjoys his time with them, he’d really like to just settle down from the long drive with one or two or all of them and wait for the cake he _knows_ Haru will be making.

But there’s no one home, and he grumpily leaves his small bag of gifts on the table for later, but at least he’ll be able to actually have a _quick_ shower without anyone here to get in with him and distract him.

Or so he thinks.

Haru and Rin take Tori in her carrier into the kitchen while Sousuke darts upstairs, following the noise of the shower, to catch Makoto in case he tries to come back down before everything’s ready. He strips down to step in with him, hearing an affectionately irritated sigh as he slides his hands around Makoto’s hips and knows he recognises which one of them it is.

“Hey, birthday boy,” Sousuke presses into his back.

“Not till _tomorrow_ ,” but it’s not exactly convenient to celebrate on a Monday when they’re all working.

“Oh shush. Let me help?” and Sousuke takes the shower gel and sponge from Makoto’s hands before he can even reply. He washes him, taking care with massaging his back, Makoto turning around to lean on him. “You know, we have a little surprise for you downstairs.”

“Oh?” he knows they’ll have been out together then, hunting for something to make him smile. Honestly, he’d be happy with socks or something. “You all choose it together?”

“We did,” which is probably a first.

They kiss and step out, Makoto raising his eyebrows as if asking for permission to leave the bathroom, but Sousuke checks around the door first, which is odd, but they go to their smallest bedroom – which is just used as one big wardrobe – to change.

“Can I bring him down?” Sousuke calls.

Rin’s face, just _beaming_ with excitement, appears at the bottom of the stairs. “Yep!”

“Great,” he takes Makoto’s hand. “And by the way, birthday boy, I love you.”

Rin’s vanished from the hallway when they get down, but he can see him and Haru sitting on the floor together, looking at something. Sousuke tugs him down onto the couch, cuddling him up, and Haru shoots a slightly jealous look over his shoulder, but seems otherwise content with whatever’s in front of them.

“So what’s this surprise? What are you two doing down there?” he asks.

Haru turns fully now and crawls over, putting his head in Makoto’s lap.

“We thought it was time to add a fifth member to the household,” Rin says, and his grin just widens at Makoto’s confused frown, and then he scoots aside. “This is Tori.”

There’s a little fluffy pillow – bed – on the floor and on it sits the cutest little thing Makoto has ever seen.

She squeaks.

“ _Hiiiii_ ,” he crawls over, Haru following and stroking his back, and Rin goes to Sousuke to give them space.

“She’s a little bit nervous, but she’s only a baby,” Haru explains, “and she’s really friendly if you give her a moment to get used to you.”

Makoto gently holds out his hand and waits for the cat to rub her head into it, and then settles into stroking behind her ears. “You got me a _cat?_ Guys…”

“Do you like her?” Rin asks.

“I _love_ her! Has she eaten? Is she sleepy?”

“She’s just settling in,” Haru settles his head on Makoto’s shoulder. “She knows where her food is and where her litter is and where her bed is, she’s fine.”

“Aww, well, we shouldn’t crowd you, should we, little one?” Makoto shuffles back before standing and going to Sousuke’s other side on the sofa.

Haru follows him, straddling his lap, and Sousuke puts his arm around his shoulders. Tori gets up too, exploring the lounge at her own pace, finding all the little things that haven’t been put away properly, and Rin frowns.

“She’s going to be a hazard… what’s she doing with that cup?”

Sticking her face in it, apparently, and then she _squeaks_ at the feeling of the bottom of the cold glass on her nose and darts backwards, right into a plant pot which wobbles precariously.

“She’s _adorable_ ,” Makoto coos.

“She’s stupid,” Sousuke decides, and Makoto frowns, but the others don’t disagree. “But her tail is cute, the little cream tip looks like a little candle.”

 

Makoto is sandwiched by Haru and Sousuke, Rin spooning tight into Haru’s back with his arm flopped right over to tickle Sousuke’s belly if he wants to.

“You know,” Makoto muses, tilting his head towards Sou for a kiss. “I thought if we were getting a pet, it’d be a dog.”

“ _Shhh!_ ” Sousuke hisses, but he can already see the glance Rin and Haru are exchanging, and little smirks quirking at both their mouths. Makoto sees too.

“Maybe when we have our own place, with a garden, kay?” he offers. “Also, where’s Tori sleeping?”

“She’s a cat. Wherever she wants,” Haru mumbles, nestling his face into Makoto’s chest to sleep.

“Hey,” Haru was just dropping off, but Makoto’s kissing his head. “Can we have cake for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something happy in my life so this happened.   
> The cat's name means "bird", and the cat is based off my own moron cat, Phoenix.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave loves and comments.  
> daxii on tumblr (pfft, pics of the cat!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day in the Life.

The alarm sings out at 5am on the dot, and Haru sits up to knock it off. Hitting the lamp at the side of the bed is the cue for their second, furry alarm clock to rise up from her place, arch her back in a stretch, and come padding up the bed to purr on Haru's chest.

"You want breakfast?" he whispers. More purring probably means 'yes'.

He has Makoto on his left, facing away, still dead to the world, and he leaves him be. Rin, however, spooning into his side on his right, needs to be up for his morning run.

"Rin," he keeps his voice quiet, but it's enough for Rin's face to crinkle. "Your tracksuit's in the dryer still."

"Kay," Rin mumbles and rolls over, flopping his arm over Sousuke's chest with that certain sound of a slap of skin on skin, bare arm on bare chest.

"Oof," Sousuke grumbles, but the rustle of blankets means he's probably wrapping his arms around Rin.

Haru crawls out of bed, pulling on comfortable lounge pants, Makoto's t-shirt he stole to sleep in brushing at his thighs. Tori murmurs a sleepy meow, hot on his heels to the bathroom, and he lets her in with him so she won't scream the house down meowing at the door. She waits patiently in the sink while he pees, and scarpers to the door when he washes his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Kitty cat breakfast. I know."

But he has to pass by the bedroom again to hurry Rin along, especially since the bathroom's free. He finds his feet under the covers, stroking the soles until Rin's knees curl up tight and he flails his arm out in surrender.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Tori lands at the bottom of the stairs with a thunk and a _meow_ , racing Haru for the kitchen so she can hop up onto her shelf where her food bowl lives. She still has biscuits, but she _wants wet food now, meow!_ so Haru gives her half a sachet. She can have the rest when he comes home.

He makes some sweet, milky breakfast tea for himself and sets the coffee maker going. Rin will want a glass of juice before he heads out, so Haru pours it ready on the side so it's not quite so cold from the fridge when he comes down, and fills up his water bottle.

Rin arrives in the kitchen butt naked, rooting in the dryer for his underwear and running clothes and getting dressed right there in the kitchen, Haru watching from the table, sipping his tea. Tori leaves the room in a huff. Probably going to nap for that extra half hour with Makoto.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Haru asks.

"Hmm, bacon sarni? Loadsa brown sauce." Rin ducks in and kisses Haru's cheek, but Haru pouts for one on the lips. "Nope. You've not cleaned your teeth yet, fish breath. I love you."

And then Rin is gone. Haru hears a high pitched "and goodbye to you too!" as he presumably passes Tori on his way to the door. Haru jots down his sandwich on a pad.

 

Sousuke shuffles over in bed, hugging his arm around Makoto and kissing the back of his neck. Makoto manages a noise of acknowledgment. Sousuke chuckles quietly into his ear.

"Don't be late, yeah?" he says, kissing and squeezing him and then sitting up, hiking his shorts up where they've slipped down in the night.

"Never," Makoto mumbles. Looks like getting _him_ up is going to be Haru's job this morning.

Tori wanders in, weaving herself around Sousuke's legs. He picks her up, scratching behind her ears, and then setting her on the bed where she goes straight to Makoto, bullying her way under his arm so he'll stroke her.

He finds Haru alone at the kitchen table, pot of coffee perfect and ready, and drapes himself over Haru's shoulders.

"Mm, you're cute this morning," Sousuke tells him, kissing his collar and up his neck, tilting Haru's head back to get his lips.

Haru kisses back, but he's narrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. "What have you done? What do you want?"

" _Nothing!_ Can't I love on you without there being something up?"

"Not at -" Haru glances at the clock "- twenty past five in the morning."

"Hmmf. I'm offended. It's a good thing you make good coffee."

Haru snorts and reaches up to the back of Sousuke's neck to pull him down for another kiss. "I'm gonna shower. Write down what you want for breakfast... and ask Mako if he makes an appearance."

He slides the little notebook and pencil to where he knows Sousuke will sit. "Not likely on that last one," Sousuke smirks, scrawling sausages and eggs and beans next to his name. Get him before you go, I need to shower right after you. Might even see you in there."

 

He does, but only as Haru's drying off and Sousuke's stripping down, spanking Haru as he steps into the cubicle and then shuts the door for his own safety. Haru rolls his eyes, knotting the towel around his hips and shutting the bathroom door so Tori won't scare the life out of Sou when he gets out. He grabs clothes from their storage room, just a black t-shirt and dark red jeans that are actually Rin's, but they fit loose and comfortable for working in all day. He takes them to their room to get dressed, hitting the light switch and watching Makoto cower away from the brightness under the covers.

He whips them off.

" _Haruuu_ ," Makoto whines, but Haru's having none of it, climbing on and rolling Makoto to his back to straddle his waist.

"Get up, lazy ass. There's coffee in the kitchen for you, and a Sousuke in the shower if you want it. I'm going now. Cat's been fed. Text me what you want when you're functional. I love you."

Because the little shit is liable to play Makoto like she's starving to death in the hopes of a second breakfast.

"Love you," Makoto smiles up at him, eyes still closed, and Haru ducks down for a kiss.

He takes his bicycle to the cafe, locking it up on the drain pipe in the back alley and letting himself in the back door, leaving it unlocked for when his staff arrive, so they can keep the shutters down in front for a little longer. He turns on the grill to heat up and goes to the big fridge to grab his fish and the bacon, sausages and eggs his boys want. The beans live in the cupboard above the sink.

While the pork and mackerel slowly heat through, he makes Rin and Sousuke's sandwiches for them to grab right after breakfast to take with them. Rin with chicken and Sousuke with ham and cheese. He throws four slices of bread in the toaster, right on time as Yui walks in, yawning and pulling off her jacket.

"Morning," she says, punching groggily at the coffee machine for her fix. Haru smirks and goes to flip the food on the grill, cracking Sousuke's egg to fry too.

Yui butters the toast, two slices for her and two for Haru, but he wraps them in foil to stay warm while his mackerel cooks, and makes three mugs of coffee so they'll be ready to drink when Rin and Sousuke arrive in ten or so minutes, setting them at one of the tables.

"Remember I have my appointment at 11, but I'll be back by lunch," Yui tells him, leaning on the counter. Haru nods, glad. Tamaki's booked the day off and he does _not_ want to do the lunch rush alone, and God knows he can't rope Makoto in to help when he comes in for his lunch. The whole place would burn down.

 

Rin rubs his hair dry as fast as he can, having spent too long in the shower after his jog, Sousuke throwing his uniform at him and Makoto just about starting to sit up in bed, stretching out with his arms wide and Rin can't resist diving in for a hug.

"You late?" Makoto asks, cradling Rin in his lap and kissing his forehead.

"Just a bit. Time for another kiss, though," he says, puckering up and getting a big smooch in return.

"Come on," Sousuke sighs, coming around to the side for his own kiss anyway, pushing Rin along. "Haru's gonna burn our breakfast."

Rin makes a squeak and grabs his socks.

"Tell Haru I'll just have toast... with jam," Makoto says to Sousuke, arms around his waist where he's stood at the side of the bed, leaning on his stomach. Sousuke strokes his hair.

"Sure. Didn't sleep well?"

Makoto shrugs. "I had a headache before we went to bed. I slept fine after I _got_ to sleep."

"We'll have an lazy evening then," Sousuke soothes, but Rin is quick to muscle in, inserting himself back in Makoto's lap.

"Doesn't get you out of a run, though," he teases, kissing, and Sousuke joins in too for a messy threeway snog.

"Love you both. Go save your breakfast."

"Love you!" Rin sings, jumping right back to his feet and waiting for Sousuke as if it's him who's been holding them up.

"You too. Don't go back to sleep," Sousuke squeezes Makoto, gives Tori a stroke down her back, and they both wave at the bedroom as they leave.

Sousuke drives them to Haru's cafe in their blue car, because Rin's still tying his laces when they set off. The front shutters are up, door still locked, and Rin fumbles for his key to get in, locking the door behind him again, and they both wave at Yui before joining Haru at the table he's set.

"Could've waited," Sousuke scolds Haru for having already half eaten his breakfast.

"It was going cold," Haru says in a sulk. Rin ruffles his hair.

"Thank you," Rin smiles and finds Haru's hand under the table, pulling it into his lap, sandwich in the other. "This is great."

 

Makoto slowly eases himself out of bed, Tori giving him a stink-eye for disturbing her, but the smell of coffee from downstairs is motivation enough to get moving. He opens the curtains, letting the sun in, and goes to the bathroom. He wants coffee before he showers, and drains the remainder of the pot within minutes.

Tori goes to food shelf, pawing at the ceramic bowl, clanking against her claws.

"You have biscuits, baby! And Haru told me you'd _had_ your breakfast. See, you can't trick the humans."

Well. She can't _trick_ but she certainly _can_ persuade, making a pathetic noise and rubbing herself up against Makoto, one paw in the air threatening to lean on his chest, big eyes round and desperate. His heart breaks.

"Just don't tell Haru, ok? And don't come crying to me if you get fat!"

He goes to the cupboard where they keep her food and see's the half pack Haru left open, but he'll _know_ if he takes that, which is why Makoto's hidden the other half of a packet from yesterday's second breakfast behind the big bottle of oil they use for the fryer on the shelf below."

" _Shhhhh_ ," he reminds her as he squeezes the food in. "There you go, Princess. Be good while I shower, ok?"

He showers and dresses into his work clothes, yesterday's pants a clean polo-shirt. Tori squeaks for a final bout of attention, and he carries her over to the sofa, sitting her down and looking in the bowl on the coffee table for car keys. Ah ha, so he gets the silver Ford today, unless he wants to take Sousuke's motorbike... but he doesn't really want to die.

He makes it to the cafe for 6:30. Rin and Sousuke will have just started their shift, and in just half an hour four tables have been claimed and there's a queue of three people at the counter, Yui shouting orders at Haru and manning the coffee machine herself. Makoto lets himself behind the desk, squeezing past Yui and setting his hands on Haru's hips from behind, watching over his shoulder as he spreads jam on toast.

"You're the best," he says with a quick kiss on his cheek.

Haru grunts, cheeks flushing. It's probably a bit too public for him, but he covers one of Makoto's hands with his anyway, slipping his fingers between.

"You might have to wait a minute on your coffee," Haru says, nodding at the line.

"I'm early. Means I get five more minutes with you."

"You can go collect those dishes, then," Haru nods to the seating area and Makoto sighs.

"Just because it's you."

But he gets an extra shot of chocolate in his mocha and an extra big hug around the neck from Haru when he has to leave.

 

"Are you sure you don't mind cleaning up?" Haru asks Yui, kinda concerned, just making _sure_ , even as he's hanging up his apron and changing out of his comfy kitchen slippers.

"Makes up for my hour out earlier," she says happily.

There's no deliveries to worry about tonight, just the dishes and a general clean, and Haru trusts her completely to lock up.

"Great. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Haru gets his bike, taking the plastic bag off the seat from when it rained earlier and throwing away. He's happy to come home at 3 rather than 4. Over an hour of just him and Tori. Whatever they want on telly, and just a great recharge from such a hectic day with one man down.

Tori comes running from the kitchen to the front door, each step prompting a little purring grunt out of her.

"Yeah, alright, you want your lunch," he picks her up, letting her weave around his neck to perch like a scarf, and she's happy to ride around on his shoulders in the kitchen while he gets himself sorted with a drink first, and _then_ she gets her snack. "Good girl."

He takes to the couch, sprawling out with the blanket, and scrolls straight to the nature channels. Tori joins him when she's finished, settling on his lap where he can just mindlessly stroke.

The sound of a car door slamming brings his peace to an end.

 

"I am _not_ speaking to you!" Rin yells, walking away from the car as quickly as possible and flinging the front door open.

"God _dammit,_ Rin!" Sousuke calls after him, catching the door before it slams shut and squeezing into the vestibule with Rin, both fighting to get their shoes and jackets off and put away.

Haru is looking over the back of the couch, arm stretched out, when Rin enters the lounge. He takes his hand and lets himself be pulled around the armrest and onto the seat, Haru shifting onto his side to get Rin sat in front of his chest.

"What happened?" Haru's voice is soft, thumb stroking Rin's hand where he keeps hold.

"Nothing! He's just being a bloody _brat!_ " Sousuke moans behind them.

"Rin?" Haru prompts.

Rin says nothing. Doesn't know _what_ to say, but Haru doesn't push further, letting him wallow in his anger and lie down with him, head on his arm and cuddled close. He's aware of Sousuke leaning down to kiss Haru on top of his head, aware of his thick finger nudging at his cheek in a desperate sign of affection, but he ignores it. Sousuke goes to sit in the armchair and Rin closes his eyes.

 

The arrival of Makoto's car is nothing but relief for Haru, wriggling his way out from behind Rin with lots of comforting kisses so he can go and make his tea, and maybe get those two sulky-butts something to cheer them up. Cans of cola should do the trick. He hugs Makoto at the door.

"Those two have had a blow out," he grumbles into Makoto's neck, Makoto's hands rubbing up and down his back. "Probably something stupid."

"Yeah. Want me to deal with them?"

Haru nods, looping round through the kitchen to get the drinks, handing Makoto his first. He sets Rin's on the coffee table and goes to offer Sousuke his, but Sousuke keeps hold of his hand, tugging, and Haru obliges him by perching on the end of his knee, Sousuke hooking his arm around his waist.

"Rin, honey?" Makoto shifts Rin's legs forwards, swinging them out like a gate to get himself sat down, letting Rin's legs fall into his lap. "What happened?"

"It's... probably stupid."

"Rin?" Sousuke asks, and Haru curls his legs up, leaning back against his chest. "I'm sorry... I was trying to be good..."

"What did you do?" Haru turns his head, nose in Sousuke's cheek.

"I just paired up with someone else for patrol... I didn't want us getting in trouble for being _distracted._ "

"So someone's being _jealous_ ," Makoto sighs, squeezing Rin's legs. "You _two_."

"Sorry..." Rin sits up, leaning forward to be engulfed in Makoto's embrace.

Sousuke's other arm wraps around Haru, hugging much more happily, and kisses his neck. It's Haru's signal that Sousuke is _fine_ , and now there's just Rin's last bit of misery to wash away.

"Do you want to come for a bath, Rin?" he offers.

Rin nods, limp in Makoto's arms, and Haru has to get up and take his hand, gently coaxing him upstairs.

 

Rin sits across from Haru, Haru gently running water over his knees until Rin dunks them under to twine with Haru's. He feels better, relaxing and leaning back against the tub, and Haru comes up on top of him, leaning down until he's totally led on top, kissing his collarbones and chest.

"Sorry," he says, but Haru does nothing, just keeps kissing and mapping him out with his mouth. Rin closes his eyes. "Will you wash my hair?"

"Anything you want," Haru leans forwards for a proper kiss. Rin could just stay kissing him in the bath forever, but Haru gets on with his task.

He hears footsteps outside the room, Makoto and Sousuke coming upstairs to the bedroom... but it's so early? They'll be there when he and Haru get out of the bath, waiting to wrap them in towels, kiss them both silly, and who knows _what_ they'll get up to before one of them declares they're too hungry to carry on. Haru and Sousuke will bicker in the kitchen making dinner. Rin will get to make out with Makoto while they wait.

And then they'll go to bed, somehow finding their position around the others... Rin might sleep between Haru and Makoto tonight but... Sousuke can have a goodnight kiss.

Haru rinses both their hair out with the shower, and then he's crouched between Rin's legs, ready to get out and go see their other boys.

Rin wants another kiss first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts accepted!   
> Marked as complete because god knows when something will fall out of my brain for this.   
> I loved writing this bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this I would love feedback and prompts of how to play more in this universe because I would LOVE to give them a full length fic but I'm still learning how to write this, so this may become a one-shot series of plotless drabbles just to practice.
> 
> http://daxii.tumblr.com/


End file.
